


A Short Story about the Fire Family

by mimidan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Campfire Story, Campfires, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, How Sokka came up with Wang Fire, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pre-Eclispe, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Side Story, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimidan/pseuds/mimidan
Summary: Sokka tells his campfire story to the Gang about a Fire Nation Family ( Wang Fire, Sapphire Fire, Kuzon) but keeps getting interrupted.Early Season 3, Pre-Eclispe and Before the HeadbandThe story that gave Sokka the idea to become Wang Fire.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Short Story about the Fire Family

A Short Story about the Fire Family

Sokka laid down his boomerang and small bag while everyone in the group began preparing to set up camp for the night. Katara was putting up a tent for the night while Toph earthbended a makeshift tent not too far from them. Aang was helping Katara with setting up camp and creating a small fire of their gathering.

After a few hours of work, Katara made some stew from the gathered ingredients they found in the forest as well as some fresh vegetables from a nearby village. However, Sokka complained yet again at the same old soup.

“Vegetable soup? Come on, Katara. Why can’t we have some meat?”

“Sokka, Aang doesn’t eat meat. We can’t just make him eat them just because you crave them.”

“Fine! I’ll just buy some meat with Toph later then!” Sokka said, poking Toph while she was eating her soup, “Please come with me, I don’t want to get targeted by some shady Fire Nation soldiers again…”

“Calm down, Sokka. We’re in disguise while we’re down there. They won’t know what hit them,” Toph replied happily, “There’s nothing the best earthbender in the world can’t do!”

“Just eat you two,” Katara said, interrupting the two of them, “Be grateful we have something to eat in the first place.”

After they were done eating, Sokka began messing with the campfire and tried to make it bigger. Using a few flintstones, he tried to make the fire bigger. Katara looked back at him in dismay. Aang and Toph were sitting by the campfire watching in the corner.

“Katara, how about a short campfire story?” Sokka suggested, while trying to make the flame bigger.

Aang then floated towards Sokka and tried to help him deal with the smoke due to the dangers of being found if there’s a visible smoke signal too close to a village. Toph laid down by a piece of large chopped up wood and made herself a small seat with it.

“Sokka, don’t we have to plan for the eclipse soon? There’s no time for playing around.”

“Oh, come on, Katara. What’s wrong with a story now and then?” Sokka replied, “Even Aang gets tired with his head full of hair sometimes.”

Aang looked back awkwardly with his head full of hair, touching them. Katara face palmed at Sokka’s response and sat down around the campfire. After all, they were already ready to sleep after Sokka’s story. It should be nice and quick.

“So, what’s the story going to be about, Sokka?” Aang asked, his eyes wide open and eager.

“Well, I’m not so sure yet,” Sokka said, putting his hand to his chin, “I was thinking of doing some epic story with me and my boomerang but I don’t think you guys would like it.”

“Another boomerang story?” Toph snickered, trying to hold down her laughter, “Since when was it _not_ funny?”

“Funny?! My stories aren’t funny, Toph!”

“Yes, they are. Admit it, scatterbrains. Your stories are the best.”

“Why thank you…wait what?” Sokka yelled back while trying to sound smart, “Of course my stories are the best!”

“Okay, okay. So, what’s the so-called new story then, Sokka?” Katara muttered under her breath, being sarcastic.

“Ahem, let me start. Please,” Sokka answered back, clearing his throat, “Let me begin.”

And so Sokka’s story begins:

Long ago, there lived a Fire Nation family. They lived in the colonies, but they were poor. The husband and wife were poor and couldn’t have children but wanted one. So, they went to a small orphanage for a child. They found a small boy and decided to keep him…

“What was the child’s name, Sokka?” Aang interrupted.

“Well uh, I don’t know,” Sokka replied, trying to come up with a name, “Why don’t you give him one, Aang.”

Aang thought for a moment to think up a name. Momo was in the corner, sleeping underneath Appa’s fur in the distance. The fire was dimming again, so Toph was trying to earthbend some rocks towards the fire.

Then he had an eureka moment.

“Hey! How about Kuz—”

A small rock smacked itself into the fire, making the flames bigger.

“Toph, what were you doing?” Aang looked back, confused.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make the fire bigger again, so I tried to feel some flint stones.”

Sokka was caught by surprise by the bigger flames, then let out a sigh of relief. Toph was only trying to help.

“So, what was the name again, Aang?”

“Kuzon,” Aang said, looking back at Sokka, “Name the boy Kuzon please!”

“Well okay, now back to the story.”

The family had an adopted child, and his name was Kuzon. He went to a Fire Nation school that thought everybody the grandeur of the Fire Nation and its need for conquest. One day, Kuzon got into a fight with another kid in school and went to the Headmaster’s office. His parents were called in for his troubles…

“Hey Sokka, did you name the parents?” Aang asked again, “I know you didn’t have a name for the kid, so I was just wondering.”

“That’s…a good question, Aang. I’ll need to make their names.”

“Why don’t you let me make their names, because you have trouble coming up with them?”

“No need. I’ll make them up myself this time,” Sokka muttered, “You already named the kid Kuzon already.”

“Aww, okay. It is your story after all.”

Toph and Katara patted Aang on the back while he sulked a bit. But they should give Sokka a chance to name his characters and move on with his story.

“I got it!” Sokka cried out after thinking long and hard.

“WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES THEN?”

“Wang Fire and Sapphire Fire!”

The rest of the gang had an awkward silence at Sokka’s response. It sounded weird and off-putting. They looked back at Sokka before they tried to cover up their laughter.

“Hey what’s so funny, guys? I’m good with names okay?” Sokka said, trying to calm them down.

“Great names they are, scatterbrains! Those are funny!” Toph snickered back.

“Why Fire though? Is there actually a last name with Fire?” Katara chuckled.

“That’s a…great name, Sokka,” Aang said, while holding back his laughter.

“Can I continue with my story, please?” Sokka begged, “Now we got their names out of the way, it should be simpler!”

“Sure, go on ahead, Sokka,” Katara replied back, while everybody was trying not to laugh from Sokka’s name suggestions, “We’re listening.”

The parent’s names were Wang Fire and Sapphire Fire. They went to the Headmaster’s office to discuss Kuzon's behaviors in school. The principal was dismayed after looking at his parents. They seemed like Fire Nation colonials. A bunch of poor simpletons, who moved to the Earth Nation colonies and not have the grand splendor of the Fire Nation.

“Your child, Kuzon has misbehaved in school,” said the Headmaster.

“Whatever shall we do?” Wang Fire replied, looking all sad and gloomy about the bad news about his child, “We will definitely discipline him, sir!”

“What did our poor boy Kuzon do, Headmaster?” Sapphire Fire asked, unsure on her poor boy. She was patting Kuzon who was seated next to her.

“Your son has bullied our star pupil so we would have him be in detention. I hope you two are satisfied with his punishment.”

“Oh no, not our poor son. Is there a way to fix his behavior, Headmaster?” Sapphire Fire asked again.

“He needs to be less rebellious and more formal. The Fire Nation calls for glory and conquest and makes everything about the Fire Lord.”

“Are you sure a Headmaster would say that?” Katara interrupted.

“Oh, come on, they’re the Fire Nation! Of course, they would know about praising the Fire Lord all the time, right?” Sokka responded, trying to sound informative.

“So, what happened to Kuzon after he got detention?” Toph asked, picking her nose.

“How about a dance party? He rebelled with a dance party!” Aang suggested.

“No! That’s just dumb! Why would he do that for, Aang?” Sokka said, pointing his fingers back in confusion, “What does a dance party have to do with rebellion?”

“Because it lacks discipline and not free form?” Aang muttered back, scratching his head.

“F-Fine. I’ll make him do that,” Sokka said under his breath, “I’m tired and want to get the story over with.”

So, after Kuzon got detention. He decided to rebel by hosting a dance party. He invited everyone from his school, except the Headmaster, teachers and the “star pupil”. In no time, he managed to get everybody at his dance party. They began to dance and dance like no tomorrow.

“Wait, Sokka! You forgot something!” Aang interrupted.

“What is it this time?” Sokka replied, face palming, “I just wanted to finish the story as soon as possible.”

“Are there any instruments? What’s the point of dancing if there’s no music?”

“Well, that was a good observation, Aang. I’m not sure what the Fire Nation instruments sound like.”

“Well, I can help you with that, Sokka. They have tsungi horns, a pipa and a morin khuur.”

“Thanks, Aang. Guess I’ll add that to the story. Let me continue please.”

The dance party had tsungi horns, a pipa and a morin khuur. They danced and danced, until someone came in saying that someone had told the uninvited about the party. In came the Headmaster and the teachers.

They looked angrily at the students. The students thought they would get punished for their wrongdoings by dancing late at night at Kuzon’s house. It felt like Kuzon was going to be in trouble for life. But the teachers had a change of heart.

“How dare you not invite us to the dance party! Let us join you!”

Everybody laughed at the campfire except Sokka. He was trying to be serious about his story but since he got tired and everyone kept interrupting, it was hard to explain things. He worked so hard to make a plot twist.

“What’s wrong with the Headmaster wanting to join in on the fun?” Sokka asked, a bit dumbfounded.

“A _serious_ Headmaster? Probably not. But _your_ Headmaster would,” Katara chuckled.

“And? What happens? Did everybody dance together in the end? Free from the Fire Nation discipline and all?” Aang muttered.

“Aang, you should face the Fire Lord with a dance off! That would certainly work!” Toph said while laughing. She was rolling on the floor from the comedy gold that Sokka’s story had given them.

“I guess so,” Sokka said, “I guess that ends the story for tonight.”

He yawned and looked back at the campfire. It had slowly dimmed throughout their chatter. It was time to go to sleep. Everyone seemed tired despite laughing their heads off from Sokka’s story.

“So, will you continue the story again, Sokka?” Aang asked, while he was preparing himself a comfortable position to sleep in, “I want to hear more about Wang Fire, Sapphire Fire and Kuzon.”

“We’ll see, Aang. Thanks for listening, guys.”

And the gang all fell asleep in their sleeping bags and tents in front of a smokeless fire.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching so many ATLA videos, I guess I wanted to try writing some Avatar fanfiction too. They seem to easier to do as one shots than stories, as I'm doing another long fic for a different fandom. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this! :D  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
